The present invention comprises a new Solenostemon, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mos Amagren’.
‘Mos Amagren’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light yellow, yellow-green and red-purple colored foliage, with an upright, well branched and uniform plant habit.
‘Mos Amagren’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-11-2’ with larger and fewer leaves, lighter green foliage color and thinner and longer stems.
The male parent of ‘Mos Amagren’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘CS06-14-5’ with smaller leaves, less yellow in the leaf color and less serrations. The resultant seed was sown in July 2006.
‘Mos Amagren’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mos Amagren’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.